


A Buck and Change Episode 7 or The Mountie Who Knew Too Well

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-12
Updated: 1999-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: In the aftermath of solving the jewel heist, the boys try to hide from the media and Ray suffers horribly. This story is a sequel toA Buck and Change Episode 6 or A Nut For A Nut.





	A Buck and Change Episode 7 or The Mountie Who Knew Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

  
A Buck and Change 7

**Warnings: R M/M, angst a'plenty, *another*  
car not his own, disclaimer. Del's ice warning. Oh yes, and for the citizens  
of the United States *TEA* being served! {shudder} And for Dy, too much  
talking. TYK for proofing, Dy.**

Promises: Buck and Mrs. V again, Ray closing a case! And sex.  Quiz by Laurie Taylor.. 

#  A BUCK & CHANGE  -  Ep 7

#  or _The Mountie Who Knew Too Much_

by Mitch Hudson

"I'm just gonna talk to him, Benny." Ray smiled placidly as they made their way out through the throng of reporters at the Canadian consulate's entrance. More accurately it could be said that Ray pushed, shoved and elbowed the reporters aside as he dragged his profusely apologizing lover to the Riv. 

Fraser clung to the open passenger door as Ray slid behind the wheel. 

"Benny?" he called. 

The Mountie tried once more to make his voice heard above the clamor of questions that were continuously shouted at him. "I'm very sorry. We have no comment to make at this time. Please, don't jostle each other so. Someone could be injured. Please, sir. I'm quite concerned about-" 

"You comin' Benny? Or am I going to find Buck by *myself*?" Ray asked as he started the car. 

"Ray, you wouldn't- I mean surely you wouldn't abandon this near-riot situation to pursue a personal matter, would you?" 

"If I don't find him at his apartment and get all this *settled* I'll probably be back for you." He shifted the Riv into drive. 

With lightning speed Fraser dropped into the passenger seat and slammed the car door. As Ray gunned the engine Fraser closed his eyes in anticipation of the scattering of reporter bodies along the roadside. Apparently the ferocious growl of the classic American automobile was loud enough to temporarily intimidate the gaggle of journalists and they did scatter under their own power from the path of the green vehicle. 

"Ray, I insist you slow down. It would add to your mental discomfort if your car sustained damage due to a traffic mishap." Fraser adjusted his foot that was braced against the firewall of the engine's housing. The engine r.p.m.'s increased dramatically as his lover maneuvered for traction around a corner. 

"Not to mention the possible delay to your *discussion* with Buck if you were to become involved in a traffic mishap." 

Without a sign of acknowledgment Ray eased his foot off the accelerator. "He's got to be at his apartment, right Benny?" 

The pitifully small voice he asked the question in aroused Fraser's protective instinct. This was a different feeling than he would get on the numerous occasions he and Ray faced physical threats. That was the more comfortable instinct of survival that he understood well. This feeling flaring through him now was completely baffling. He wanted to wrap his arms around Ray and tell him everything would be all right. Just what that "everything" was, he didn't know. 

"Are you upset that Buck endangered your car or that your mother was with him when it happened, Ray?" 

"I'm gonna--" Ray's angry tirade died. "I'm mad at him because . . . because he took my mother out at night in *my* Riv and . . . and he gave away the keys and . . . Ma was with . . . Ma was right there when Frobisher handed the keys to that . . . Benny, you mind if we finish this little conversation later? I really should concentrate on my driving. Don't you think?" 

"Certainly, Ray. Driving in a metropolitan setting is a task which requires one's utmost attention. In the Illinois state driving manual it is suggested that drivers practice extreme diligence while--" 

Visions of the Riviera being driven by Buck Frobisher kept warring in Ray's mind with visions of his own sweet mother snuggled up against that man's red serge tunic. She was sitting in the middle of the front seat, peering through the windshield pointing out Chicago landmarks as Buck steered the Riv with one hand. The other was draped around his mother's shoulders. Ray cringed and realized Fraser was nudging his arm. 

"Ray, don't you see the three reporters in front of your home? Is it wise for us to stop by here before we go to Constable Frobisher's apartment?" 

"Huh? Stop-- Oh. I didn't realize where I was heading. I see the reporters, Benny. It'd probably be a good idea to stop and check on the family, see how Ma's doing. I should make sure she understands what all the fuss is about. You wanna wait in the Riv?" Ray asked as he parked in front of the steps to the Vecchio home. 

The small group of reporters might grow into a formidable gathering soon, Fraser realized. If Ray went inside and were, say, *delayed* for a bit it might prove inconvenient for him to exit again today. His search for the constable could be delayed at the very least until police officers arrived to contain the crowd. 

"I think I'll come in with you if you don't mind, Ray. I feel a bit thirsty. Perhaps I could trouble your mother for a glass of water." Fraser smiled, quite satisfied with himself to feel the slight dryness in his mouth. He'd had nothing to drink since the morning. Except for the protein rich essence of Ray. His smile flashed brilliantly. 

"If you want, Benny. Just remember Frannie's probably home by now." 

"Ah. I've been meaning to mention something to you in regards to your sister. Her attention where I am concerned has--" 

"It's now or never, Benny. I see another news van coming up behind us. And don't forget to get Dief out with you. I don't wanna look out the living room window and see some reporter pumping him for information about what you do in your off hours. I don't trust him not to come up with a way to bark out "Benny in a Blue Dress" just to get his picture in the paper. He was a little miffed at having been locked in the apartment all day. Did you see the look he gave me when I snapped that third deadbolt on your closet?" 

"Ray, Diefenbaker would never--" But he was speaking to empty air. Ray yelled intimidatingly at the reporters blocking his way and they fell back as if burned from his acidic words. Fraser jerked the door open and motioned the wolf to join him and they sailed in the rough wake of the angry detective's course. 

"Ma!" Ray yelled as he slammed and locked the door behind his two companions. He whirled around and came face to face with Buck Frobisher. 

"Constable, Detective," the silver-haired Mountie greeted them. 

Fraser accepted the offered hand with a smile. "Sergeant." He turned to Ray as if waiting for him to return the polite acknowledgment. 

Frobisher held his hand out to Ray. "Detective?" He noted the scowl on the thin man's face. "Ah. I see you're worried about your mother. The dear lady is in no distress, I can assure you. When the first reporter arrived I phoned --" 

"You can *keep* your "I-can-assure-you's". *I'll* assure *myself* that my mother is all right." And he brushed passed the Mountie and stalked through the house. 

"A very . . . dynamic young man. Isn't he?" Frobisher commented. 

"Ah. Dynamic. I believe that would be an accurate description, sir." Fraser thought of the dynamic way Ray gripped him earlier in the hotel room. Ray's heated erection deep in his mouth, Ray's legs entrapping and lifting his body, Ray's hands encompassing his shoulders and head in the newspaper. Oh, yes. 

She'd be in the kitchen, where else, Ray realized and pushed through the swinging door. His lovely mother turned from her task, hands and apron dusted with flower and smiled at him. Ray felt his anger begin to dissolve and swallowed to clear his throat. 

"Ciao, Raimondo. Buck and I heard about all the commotion around you and your Benton today. You've recovered many diamonds from a thief. Bravo, caro," she praised her son and gave him a generous kiss on his flushed cheek. "You are well? I think I feel a bit of a fever." 

"No, Ma. I'm fine. Just a little stress today." He hid the grimace he'd felt at her casual referral to "Buck and I." "We were just lucky to catch the guy. Stumbled on it, actually." 

"Sit, sit," she ordered pointing at the small kitchen table. "Benton isn't with you?" 

Diefenbaker pushed his black nose in through the kitchen door and swiveled inquisitive eyes between Ray and her. "Ah, mi amore po. Come in here. I have something for you." 

Ray's heart lurched in his chest as he whirled around to the door. No one was there. No red-coated little love of his mother's was strolling in. Dief slinked though the opening and padded over to the woman. Ray sank back in the ladder back chair. 

"Some Primavera sauce for you? Or will Benton object?" she asked the white wolf who lolled his tongue out, appearing very hungry. 

"Benton," Mrs. Vecchio called as she prepared the wolf's snack. "Benton, would you like some tea?" 

The Mountie stuck his head around the door just as Dief had done, but several feet higher. Ray raised his face from his hands and peered back at his lover. Benny looked flustered and Ray motioned him in. The Canadian slipped into the room and another one did too. Ray grimaced at the second one. 

"Mrs. Vecchio, ma'am. I hope you weren't alarmed--" 

"Of course not, caro. Sit, sit. Buck, your tea bags are in the second cupboard there," she directed him. "And get a chamomile for Benton, please." 

"Yes, Frobisher. By all means get *your* tea." Benny reached for his arm and gripped it firmly. Ray glared invisible daggers at the sergeant's back as the man moved confidently about his mother's kitchen. "I hear you two went to the symphony last night." 

"Si, caro. Such wonderful music. I had a delightful time." 

"So did I, dear lady," Buck added in a pleased tone. "Thank you for the loan of your automobile, Detective. I was pleased when your mother told me you encourage her to use it when she needs to." 

"Encourage . . . " Ray widened his glaring eyes to bewilderment. "My mother . . . Um, yes." Ray sank back against the chair's support. Benny's grip on his arm changed to what should have been a soothing rub. "She has keys to the Riv. But . . . Ma, this was the first time you've ever taken it out at night," he said as a half-challenge. 

"Si, caro. The first time I had someone to drive me. I don't like driving at night." She set the bowl of sauce in front of Dief. "I explained it to Buck and he drove us to the symphony. I haven't been in years. I had such a lovely evening," she said as her eyes fell on the Mountie. 

Fraser realized her eyes were glistening with tiny bits of moisture. He looked at Sergeant Frobisher, his father's oldest and truest friend, the man whom Robert Fraser had contested with for the affections of Benton's own mother. He smiled at the man who often called him son. Then his attention was pulled back to his troubled lover. 

***

As the late news broadcast came on the Vecchio television Ray could stand the family togetherness no longer. He eased from the couch and snuck away to the kitchen. Inside that cupboard Frobisher had opened earlier Ray rummaged around surveying the amount of tea bags. Two boxes of Benny's favorite, and two, three, five! Five of that stuff Frobisher drank. Ray lined them up on the counter and stared at them in dismay. The man must be spending a lot more time here than he realized. 

Warm, steady arms encircled the miserable man's waist and Ray leaned his head back. Benny's solid shoulder supported him. 

"Ray, I missed you. Why did you leave the living room?" 

"I couldn't stand to hear another word about that stupid diamond thief, Benny." 

"I know. It's rather embarrassing how they paint me as a part of the investigation. It was all your work, lover. You collected the clues, made the deductions and located the suspect. All I did was follow you around." 

"You deserve the recognition just as much as I do, Benny, and you know it." 

Fraser chose to make no comment on that observation. "What do you observe right now, my detective?" he whispered in Ray's ear. 

Ray chuckled and wrapped his hands around Benny's arms. "I observe your boner trying to drill through my pants. You wanna hear my brilliant deduction from this evidence?" 

Fraser turned him in his embrace and kissed him wetly. "Yes." 

"I deduce you need a good lay." 

It wasn't easy to swipe Frannie's keys, sneak out a side window and get to her little car without being seen by any of the reporters but the boys managed. Ray pushed the clutch in and Fraser got the vehicle rolling with little effort. At the end of the block he brought the engine to life and they eased around the corner without attracting a single camera. 

Deep in the wooded stretch of land Ray found the perfect place to park, well away from any houses, and isolated from prying eyes. 

"Will Francesca be upset when she learns you took her car, Ray?" 

"Of course she will. But, Benny, will she even notice? She's been changing into outfit after outfit and posing in front of the dining room windows all evening. Do you know how many reporters have asked her for her number? If you're lucky she'll be so busy for the next few months that she won't have time to chase after you." 

"Actually, Ray--" 

"And that just leaves more time for *me* to be the one chasing you." 

"Ah," Fraser said with a nod and a smile. "And when will that chasing commence?" 

Without a word Ray struggled from under the tiny wheel and knelt on the passenger seat straddling across Benny. He flipped the seat release and slid it back as far as it would go. The other lever released the bucket seat into a reclining position. 

"This isn't going to be easy, Benny." 

"Lets reserve that judgment for later, Ray," Fraser said as he reached for his lover's shirt. The silk seemed to melt from that lithe form above him and Fraser drew a sharp breath at the sight of the warm skin illuminated by the full moon. He arched up and ran his lips through the sensuous hairs surrounding his lover's dark nipples. 

Ray groaned in appreciation of Benny's sweet touches. "Lover, I'm sorry I neglected you today. You know you mean the world to me, don't you Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray. You were concerned about your car and I forgive you," Fraser said as he moved his hands lower. 

"You do? I'm glad. But it wasn't really the Riv. At least I don't think it was," Ray explained as he set about stripping the man beneath him. He banged his left elbow on the passenger door and Benny pulled the injured spot to his lips and wet it with a kiss. Then he sucked it, tonguing it around the point in smooth circles. 

Ray chuckled. "That's some mouth you got there. I can't believe what you did to me today. Never in my life have I experienced anything like that. I'm gonna do that to you sometime. But when we have a little more room." Ray dropped onto the squirming form and attached his mouth low on Benny's neck. 

"Oh, that's good. That's good, Ray. I-- Oh. I want you, Ray. Get these pants off," Fraser demanded breathlessly. He tugged and pulled at the lose fabric with eager hands. "Raise your knee. I can't get down far enough. Ouch. This gear shift is in the way." 

"Hang on, Benny. That's as far as I can move. Wait, pull now. Okay." Ray sighed. "One leg off. Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser pushed the heel of his hand up at his hairline. His brow was damp from exertion in the tiny space. It was getting moist and hot in Francesca's car. 

"Do I need to take the pants all the way off? I mean, you could just sit back and relax and let me . . . kinda ride you. Okay?" Ray tried a congenial smile on the Mountie. 

"No. Definitely not, Ray." Fraser pushed against his lover's prominent shoulders. "I had something else in mind." 

Ray was surprised at the force Benny put behind his words. "Okay. You gonna tell me what that is?" 

"Yes. I certainly will since I fully expect you to comply with my wishes. You must fuck me." 

Ray couldn't help but gape at him. "Fuck you?" He'd heard Benny use the words before, even had him ask for this, but in such an authoritative way? It was the combination that was new. "Yes, lover." He smiled. 

Benny crawled backwards up the seat back as far as he could. He jabbed Ray in the eye, and kneed him in the stomach as he turned over. Ray kept assuring him he wasn't injured, even after the third blow when the Mountie smacked his skull into Ray's jaw. 

"Really, ith's fine, Benny. Jutht bit my tongue. No blood or anything. Help me get your jeanths . . . Yeah. There. Oh, Benny. What a nithe . . ." 

"Ray, I'm not going to wait much longer. You'd better get over here now," he warned. "Press your hard cock against my ass. Do it, lover." 

"Yeth, Benny." Ray rocked forward, his knees uncomfortable on the vinyl upholstery. Well, it was better than cloth, he reminded himself. Much easier to clean up if they should spill any liquid on it. He ran his fingers inside the cleft of that pale ass and heard Benny's breath quicken. "You like that, lover?" 

"You know I do. Now get on with it, you cock teaser. You teased me all day, wriggling that tight ass of yours in those Armani slacks. I wanted to take you the minute I saw you at your desk this morning." 

"I seem to recall," Ray paused as he jerked a tube of lubricant from his pocket and applied it to essential areas, "I recall you taking me a bit earlier this morning. And in my own bed." 

"Yes. And now it's my turn. So get on with it or else." 

"Or else what?" Ray teased as he pushed his erection against Benny's puckered hole. "What are you going to do if I don't get on with it?" 

"Tie you up and not fuck you for a week. That's what, you tease." Fraser rocked back and pushed against Ray. 

"Oh, Benny," Ray moaned the words, low and slow. "Benny, I won't tease you any more. I'm so-" His voice broke as he entered that tight sphincter of the one he loved. "I'm . . . sorry, baby," he whispered. "I didn't mean . . . " 

"You . . . oh, Ray. Harder, lover. Push deep into me. Fill me, Ray." 

"Yeah, Benny. I am." 

Fraser tried to balance his shoulders against the seat back and reach behind for his lover's slender hips. He slipped hard to the right and Ray scrabbled against him. "Ray, I want to reach your-- Ungh. Can you--" 

"Stop it. You're making me lose . . . There." Ray thrust steadily while he kept Benny trapped against the seat back. His hips and thighs pumped like Buick pistons in perfect sync with the purring of the motor they were an integral part of. He risked his balance and managed to get his left had around to brush his fingers down the thick length of his lover's erection. He settled his grip on Benny. 

"Ray, your round ass. The way it moves when you climb stairs . . . " Fraser worked to draw breaths after each deep thrust. Ray's relentless penetrating plunges drove the breaths out again. "Today in that motel when you were questioning that clerk and he asked if we needed a room . . . " 

"I don't remember him asking that." 

"Oh, so good. You feel so good. He did. I was so in need of you, Ray. Do you remember me touching you?" Fraser thrust into Ray's hand to punctuate the word *touching*. 

"In the hotel? Yeah. Yeah, you were up against me looking aver my shoulder. It felt good having you against me, baby. I wish you could touch me all the time when we're together." 

"Do you want that, Ray?" 

The Mountie's tempting ear presented itself to Ray and he captured the lobe with his teeth. His hand slipped from the precarious hold on the seat and he lurched down, tugging fiercely on Benny's ear. 

"Oh, Ray! Not so . . . " He gasped then groaned out another word, "rough!" 

"I'm sorry. It was an--" a viselike muscle clamped its amazing strength around the detective's driving cock. "Ahh, Be--" his ability to speak was torn from his throat mid-word. Benny pushed back against him, as a rolling thunder of triumph rang from his clear vocal chords. The sound of fulfillment rushed through Ray as his knee slipped off the seat and he banged his chin on Benny's spine. The Mountie never wavered as Ray grabbed him about the neck with his right hand and pumped for all he was worth. The sweat on Ray's hands had him clutching frantically as he curled his hips in, determined to come inside Benny. His other knee lost purchase and Ray strained with his toes on the floor. 

The sensation started, Ray slipped further, Benny spilled his seed all over Ray's fingers and the passenger seat of Francesca's car then rocked back in exhaustion. Ray was pinned against the dash, his legs folded underneath them both and his head banging the windshield. But the most important thing was that Benny's collapse drove his sweet ass tight against Ray and Ray's raging cock deeper in him. Ray shuddered as the orgasm overtook him. His legs quivered, his sweaty hands switched down to Benny's hips and clutched spasmodically. He arched back, banging his head so hard against the glass it started a ringing in his ears. But he didn't mind. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The end of yet another stirring episode. Tune in again for more exciting adventures on A BUCK AND CHANGE EPISODE 8 or The Wild Hunch 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Cuffs R Us quiz department, under the Management of Ms. L. Taylor is delighted to bring you another of their titilating and mind expanding quizzes. Please, enjoy.   
  

Quiz of the Week

1 What did Ray mean by 'Are you comin', Benny?' as he started the car at the beginning of the story? 

2 How did Buck describe Ray? Why did Ben agree? 

3 Complete the blanks: 'Ray sank back against the chair's support. Benny's grip on his ________ changed to what should have been a soothing rub.' 

4 'Warm steady _____ encircled the miserable man's _____ and Ray leaned his _____ back. Benny's solid ______ supported him. 

5 Which anatomical parts of Ray were sore after their lovemaking and why? 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Answer all questions correctly and receive your choice of our "on order" chocolate Detectives and Constables, coming to you by train from the territories and provinces of Canada. 

{fine print} Prize awarded to eligible entrants in UN recognized countries who have no ban on the return of due South. Void where prohibited or taxed. Not open to management or employees of; National Football League, Air Freedonia, Canada Hosers Inc., Cuffs R Us Industries, readers or AstroGlide and it's subsidiaries. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Quiz Answers:

1 He meant 'Will you please stop muttering at all there irritating journalists and place yourself within the confines of the car.' 

2 He described him as 'dynamic.' Ben was forced to agree having recalled the way responded to their sex earlier. 

3 Arm. 

4 Waist, head, shoulder. 

5 Elbow, eye, stomach, jaw (tongue) and head. They were sore because there was little room in the car for sexual activity. 

End

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment  
of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication,  
CBS, CTV, or any others is intended. This story is not published for  
profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be  
reproduced in any form. The author makes no claims on the characters  
or their portrayal by the creation of this story.

Mitch_H@hotmail.com

geocities.com/soho/lofts/5843/mh-fict.htm

  


End file.
